Fair Exchange
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Yamamoto has some wierd logic and Gokudera wonders why he's put up with the idiot for so long. 80TYL!59 and mentions of 1896.
1. The First Exchange

A/N: Done for a challenge, but I failed. It's missing almost half of the requirements....

I'm also kind of upset with how this turned out. It needs some serious improvement, in my mind and seems kind of thrown together.

-----------------

There were times when Gokudera wanted to kill Lambo, and then there were times when he _really _wanted to kill the little idiot.

This was one of those times.

"Hey cool! So _this _is what you're going to look like when you're older!" An annoyingly familiar voice stated from somewhere to his left, leaving the man no choice but to follow the sound to its owner.

(I'm going to kill that bratt,) he declared to himself as his eyes came to land on the one person that Gokudera had desperately wished to _not _see upon his return to the past. (And so, of course, he's the first.)

"Do you always were a suit though?" Yamamoto Takeshi, or rather a younger version of him, asked, tilting his head slightly as his eyes flitted up and down the man's profile. "Because I remember that Sasagawa-san and Hibari-san always wore them when we were in the future except when Hibari-san sometimes wore a kimono...."

"I was in the middle of something," Gokudera replied, partialy in an attempt to explain himself but mostly just to try and get the idiot to shut his godammed mouth.

It worked.

For like two seconds.

"In the middle of what?" Yamamoto asked. "A mission or something?" His eyes grew slightly alarmed. "Wait so you were in the middle of a mission and now Gokudera, er, the younger one is possibly in danger?"

Gokudera sighed. "I never said that, idiot," he replied, rolling his eyes at the boy's stupidity. "And it wasn't a mission, it was a wedding, which is probably just as bad now that I think about it...."

"Wedding?" the boy blinked a few times rapidly. "Who's?"

"Uh...." Gokudera opened and closed his mouth a few times, squinting slightly in thought. "I'm not sure."

Yamamoto gave him a funny look. "Huh?"

"It's right there just out of reach," the man was grumbling. "Why the hell can't I-? Damn, no wonder Lambo hates timetravel so much..."

"Maybe it's better if I don't know. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"It's not much of a surprise," Gokudera muttered causing the younger boy to give him a confused look. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Oh well," Yamamoto replied, giving a shrug and grinning up at him. "I was actually in the middle of training, if you wanna just wait out the rest of your five minutes?"

Gokudera shrugged and moved to lean against the fence surrounding the Yamamoto family's backyard.

A few moments passed before Gokudera felt the urge to make small talk. "So, uh, how's your mom?" he asked, then cursed himself out a moment later because _that _hadn't happened yet.

And there was Yamamoto was giving him that wierd look again. "I...live with my dad. You know that..."

"Right right," he ammended quickly, feeling like a total ass. "I meant your dad. How is your dad?"

"He's fine."

Silence again. Gokudera glanced around, feeling horribly out of place. It hadn't been this hard to talk to Yamamoto since....

Since.....

He promptly turned a furious shade of red and vowed to kick Lambo's ass when he got back. Or now. Whenever worked fine for him.

"Where's the bratt?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked, turning to give him a confused look.

"The idiot cow. Lambo. Where is he?"

"Probably at Tsuna's. Why?"

"Because I wanted to kill him for," he pulled up short. "Wait. He's not here?"

"No."

"Then why am I here?" Gokudera asked. "The bazooka-"

"Oh!" Yamamoto grinned widely, gesturing to something sitting off to the side which happened to be the Bovino family's famous bazooka, leaning innocently against the fence. "Because I wanted to see what you looked like in the future."

Crickets chirped in the background. Gokudera counted backwards from ten in his head.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He yelled, with only half of the hostility that his younger self was probably going to give the boy.

"Well, you, you're younger self, got to see me in the future, so I wanted to see you," the boy explained, still smiling in that idiotic way (and not looking the least bit remorseful, the bomber noted) that always made Gokudera want to punch him in the nose and kiss him at the same time. It was very disconcerting at times.

Especially since right now the kid was a minor. Even if his older self and him were technically....

"You-" Gokudera grumbled, shaking his head as he tried to reign in all of his emotions. "You are....an idiot. Seriously. A total and complete idiot." He shook his head. "You are so lucky that I love you or I'd have killed you a long time ago, Takeshi."

"What?!" he heard the younger Yamamoto yelp as his eyes went very wide and Gokudera had just enough time to mutter a quick curse before he felt the pull behind his navel and found himself sucked in a pink tunnel and spat out back in his own time.

"Oh good," a familiar voice stated from directly in front of him. Gokudera opened his eyes to see Yamamoto, the older Yamamoto, his Yamamoto, grinning at him in that same familiar manner. "You're back. We were having trouble hiding the wedding from your younger self. He's going to be pretty pissed."

"You're younger self'll be there to keep him from doing anything too rash," Gokudera replied with a sigh as he wondered how much damage his idle comment might have caused, even as he found himself being led back into the church just as a happily beaming Chrome Dokuro took the hand of an equally happy but more stoic-looking Hibari Kyouya.

Meanwhile back in the past, a seventeen-year-old Yamamoto was smiling at a same age Gokudera as the other boy ranted at him about being left out of things.

And somewhere in the back of his head, an idea had begun to form.


	2. The Second Exchange

A/N: Chapter two and I still managed to miss out on two requirements. At least I got a few more...though I think this was supposed to be a oneshot. Oh well.

------------------------------

"We meet again."

Yamamoto blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit room before turning around to face the person who had just spoken.

"Haha, yeah," he agreed, rubbing the back of his head. "Technically I suppose?"

There was a sigh and then suddenly Gokudera, the older one, was right in his face giving him a stern sort of look. Yamamoto leaned back slightly as his face heated up at the close proximity.

"Listen, idiot," the man was saying while the suddenly flustered Rain Guardian tried and failed to regain his bearings. "We're in the middle of something and for the next five minutes you're a liability that I really don't need." Yamamoto opened his mouth to protest and found it being covered suddenly by a calloused hand. "So keep quiet and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Mphay," Yamamoto replied, and sighed in relief when the hand was removed. He watched as the older Gokudera moved forward slightly to pear around a corner and wondered just what they might be in the middle of before the man was beckoning for him to follow.

It took a few more empty hallways to find the room that they were apparently looking for and Yamamoto was just beginning to wonder why this building seemed so familiar when the sound of gunfire broke him out of his thoughts and he realized that Gokudera was no longer beside him.

So, he did something stupid. He ducked into the room after him.

At least two of the men had already been taken down, but there were still three left to notice the sudden appearance of the seventeen-year-old and start firing at him before he felt himself being pulled behind a desk right before an explosion rocked the room.

No more gunfire.

"I thought I told you to wait outside!" Older Gokudera growled, his facial expression wavering between severly pissed and worried. Yamamoto found himself laughing slightly as he wondered if maybe Gokudera really had taken his advice when they were younger and started opening up to others.

"No," he corrected, with a smile. "You said don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, well, you didn't listen to _that _either."

"Haha, sorry."

Older Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on. We're not finished yet."

Yamamoto started to stand, but found himself being yanked down harshly.

"Do you want to get shot?" Gokudera snarled, and the boy found himself once again feeling slightly stupid as the older man carefully checked to make sure everything was clear before all but dragging him from the room. "God, you really are such an idiot."

"Even later?"

"You get stupider with age."

It was on the tip of Yamamoto's tongue to tell the man that he had gotten nicer with age, but he quickly decided not to push the issue. Younger Gokudera he could handle, but this one could probably kick his ass half-way to Sunday without even breaking a sweat. So instead, he opted to change the subject.

"Do you still smoke?"

Gokudera gave him an incredulous look before shaking his head. Yamamoto watched in surprise as the man tried and failed to surpress a grin. "You always were so hung up on that...." he muttered, before continuing on. It took Yamamoto a few moments to realize that the man hadn't answered his question.

"Because you aren't right now," he persisted, wondering why the idea of Gokudera's smile made his stomach feel wierd. "And so, I was wondering if maybe you weren't because you're in the middle of work, or if you had stopped..."

"Goddammit," Gokudera sighed, turning his eyes heavenward. "Is five minutes up yet?"

"And I'm sure my older self has told you this a lot, but smoking is really bad for you and-"

And suddenly Yamamoto realized that he couldn't talk anymore because suddenly the Older Gokudera was kissing him.

Yamamoto's stomach started to flip around and it took him a moment to realize that he had been pulled back into his own time because somewhere during the kiss that had maybe lasted point five seconds on his side he had closed his eyes and completely missed the whole effect.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately had to duck a punch aimed towards his head from the Gokudera of his time who was yelling something about perverted idiots and baseball bats to the head that Yamamoto decided he didn't want to try and decipher in favor of attempting to calm his friend down.


	3. The Third Exchange

Gokudera stared around the room nervously.

"Well...." he mumbled, refusing to meet anyone's eyes as he felt his face burning up in a very unpleasant way. "This is really awkward...."

That was putting it lightly. Gokudera wasn't sure exactly what his younger self was doing, but he knew that what he was doing had involved lying down not standing up and so somehow when he's been spit out of the tunnel, he'd wound up tumbling off a chair and sprawling on the floor in a rather undignified heap.

"Hahi!" Haru, the little one that was actually more annoying than her older self (but only by just a very little bit), screamed and threw a pillow at his face. She'd just picked up a lamp when the Storm Guardian's survival instincts kicked in.

"What the hell?!" he found himself yelling as he sprang to his feet and yanked the potentially dangerous object from the girl's hands. "Whatever the fuck you're upset about it's not my fuckin' fault so sit your stupid ass down, shut the hell up, and stop throwing things at me you goddamned idiot!"

The younger Haru sat down immediately, wide-eyed and completely silent. As did everyone else in the room, including the two seven-year-old's who were probably the cause of this whole mess in the first place.

Gokudera felt his face heating up again as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly (a trait he'd somehow picked up from another idiot). "Uh, yeah....sorry....you guys can go back to whatever you were doing....eh heh....."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Younger Tsuna finally managed to squeak. Gokudera bit his lip and turned to scowl at the wall in embarrassment.

"Ah...well..." he mumbled, wondering just how much he could lie before the younger Tenth worked up the nerve to call him on it. "I was...in bed...."

Not really a lie, he was in a bed, afterall.

Just not his.

"Oh, ok," Tsuna nodded, seeming to except the excuse (probably because something in his head was telling him that he really didn't want to press the issue).

Unfortunately, that was about the time that Yamamoto (the younger one) decided to make his appearance. "Hey!" he called, beaming happily as he entered the room. "It's you again!"

"Oh god,"Gokudera groaned, burying his face in his hands. "It's you again."

The idiot laughed, somehow oblivious to the terror and stillness of the other occupants of the room as he walked over and clapped the older man on the back in greeting.

"I figured out what you meant that one time," younger Yamamoto continued in that chipper way that would somehow manage to survive the next ten years without being dampened at all. "Well, actually, your younger self told me."

(Oh yeah,) Gokudera mused to himself, as he once again felt himself going red. These guys were going to think he developed a sickness or something when he got older as much as he had blushed in the past (he glanced at his watch) only three minutes. Damn. (That would've been around this time, huh?)

"Um..." once again, it was the younger Tsuna. Gokudera turned to face him fully, thankful for the distraction.

"Yes, tenth?"

The boy seemed to be struggling with something, but that was okay, because Gokudera knew what he wanted to ask.

"Everything's still fine," he informed his young boss. "Don't worry, Tsuna."

There was silence for a long moment before Tsuna's face broke into a bright grin. "Hey! You called me Tsuna!"

"Yeah?" Gokudera replied with a perplexed expression, wondering why the boy was getting so worked up about it. (Because you never used to do that, idiot.) he reminded himself just before the tunnel had once again sucked him in and spit him back out on Yamamoto's bed.

"Oh thank god," Yamamoto muttered, rolling over and pulling him into a hug. "I'd forgotten how troublesome you were as a teenager."


	4. The Fourth Exchange

Yamamoto lay on his back and stared up into green eyes with a thoughtful look.

"Um...hello?" he finally asked, voice quavering slightly before he cleared it, trying very hard not to think about the fact that he was currently laying on an unfamiliar bed, underneath a very naked Gokudera, and that he couldn't feel his legs. "Haha. You're heavy."

The silver-haired bomber let out a low growl and shoved him off the bed. "I'm gonna fucking kill the fucking cow!"

"Actually, it was his sister," Yamamoto replied, sitting up as the older man covered his lower half with a sheet. "She took it away from him, but Dino tripped and knocked it over the banister and onto me."

"Fascinating," Gokudera sighed. "Meanwhile, my idiot is stuck in the past while I'm here with you."

Yamamoto's felt his face heat up slightly at the affectionate use of the word _my_, before something occured to him. "Wait....why are you not wearing any clothes.....and....why were you...." he trailed off, feeling like his face had caught fire as the older Gokudera turned to give him a bored look.

"We were in the middle of something."

"I'm starting to notice a trend here....."

"For the record, you started it."

"Haha.....?"

Gokudera snickered, amusement lighting up his face at the boy's uncomfortable shifting. "Just think of it this way," he purred, leaning over so his face was right up in the other's. "I'm naked, but at least I get to be naked in the comfort of my own bedroom." His grin took on a sadistic glint. "Where were _you _when the bazooka hit?"

He got the pleasure of seeing the boy's dawning horror as the situation became suddenly clear to him just seconds before the bazooka timed out, leaving behind one very disgruntled Rain Guardian who was currently attempting to cover himself with one of Tsuna's hoodies while cursing the entire Bovino family line.


End file.
